


The Hobbit - Imagine: Calling Fili a bae

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bae, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slang, can be read as male or female reader, fili is such a dork, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader can be male or female as their gender is not named.</p>
<p>Based off: Imagine calling Fíli bae and having to explain to him what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit - Imagine: Calling Fili a bae

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and prompts are open, ask for them on here or my tumblr: http://megzwills.tumblr.com/

You laughed even harder this time. Fili had gotten close to you as the journey had gone on; the two of you would often sit together at dinner and talk, often telling stories and explaining how both of your cultures worked. Fili had just cracked another joke on you, making your stomach ache from laughing. 

"Awh Fili," you said as you finished off your laughter, wiping your tears from your eyes. "You're such a bae." 

This caused Fili to tilt his head to the side slightly, like what dogs do when they're confused. His mustache braids swinging from side to side as he moved.

"Bae?" He questioned.

"You don't know what it means?" You asked. Fili shook his head. "Oh. Well, in my culture we have a lot of shortened words which mean things, and bae can be taken in two different ways. Some of us see bae as short for 'before anyone else,' meaning that persons really important to them and all, and other people see bae as short for 'baby' or 'babe.'" You explained. 

"Is this like the lol that you explained before?" Fili asked.

"Yeah, like how lol is also short for something, so is bae," you smiled at him.

"I think we should get rid of bae, make up a new word instead," Fili grinned.

"Like what?" You asked. 

"Hmm.. how about fia or fimtl?" 

"And those mean..?" 

"Oh, well the first means 'Fili is adorable,' which I am." You giggled as Fili smirked at you, his rosy red cheeks lit up from the campfire. 

"And the second?" You asked.

"The second means 'Fili is my true love,' because like the other one, I also am." He raised an eyebrow at you as you felt butterflies in your stomach. You were silent for a moment, unsure on how to respond. Sure, Fili was adorable in every way possible; he was a prince, he was gorgeous, he was charming and funny, he was perfect really. But it wasn't until he said that that you realized you did have a thing for him, and he clearly had one for you. 

"Alright then, fimtl," you said as you shuffled closer and twiddled at one of the beads of his mustache.

"And you're a bae," he giggled. Your eyes met as you both grinned, and you rested your hand on his shoulder as he leaned in to kiss you. You leaned back, feeling his warm and damp lips against yours, his hand moving to the back of your head to massage into your hair as he deepened the kiss. You could feel his mustache beads resting against your chin, and the rest of his facial hair tickling your face. He moved his other hand to cup against your cheek as both of your arms went around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. 

He quickly moved away and looked around in shock as he heard one of the other dwarves wolf whistle at the two of you. Fili looked worried, and slightly embarrassed as the company had caught you two, despite that you kissed right by them; both his hands were still on your head, and yours were around his arms. 

"Are you alright?" You asked. Fili turned back to you, and you could see how much he was blushing.

"Yeah, lol," he said before kissing you again.


End file.
